Forum:Isabel Król
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Isabel Król Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Miranda do Douro, Portugal Birth date: Character date of birth ''' October 22nd '''Blood purity: Character blood status Pure-Blood Species: Character species Human/Witch Mother: Name, Eliana Cardozo (Torres) Father: Name, Oscar Cardozo Siblings: Elder and Joaquim (Brothers) Other important figures: Edward Król (Husband) Alanis, Azalea and Emmerson Król (Siblings-in-law) Azure and Chad Król (Edward's mother and father) Sabina Gervásio and Mariazinha Cardozo (Sister-in-law, and niece) History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Being the the middle daughter she was very pampered, a nossa princesa. Like Elder, from birth she one the receiving end of an endless amount of attention. From her mother, father and her família. She could still be considered very spoiled, even after her younger brother Joaquim were born. Even after the move to the US. They settled in New York on the inherited property of Bella's mother and father, the Cardozo family after the death of her paternal grandparents Joana and Xavier Cardozo. Oscar and Eliana were very close to his parents, leaving Bella to feel the same. Bella is highly aggravated by her brothers taking away from her with their travessuras. She has always doe everything right, princessa does everything papai e mamãe ask. Isabel was betrothed to Edward Król when she was fifteen, on her 18th birthday she married him. The Król and Cardozo families are old Academy friends. Arranging marriages for their children, and their friends children, preserved their Pure-Blood status. Elder was to marry Alanis, he didn't. There were still two other children for his mother, and father to set up. The arrangement was salvaged with Edward and Isabel. Bella was sent to IAM at the age of 10, she has been a student since. She has always listened to Elder's advice when she was younger, not when it came to her marital decision. He was very against it, and she didn't care. She are Edward were married during the break before her eighth year began. A rather heated debate erupted between both families after the nuptials about whether or not she should go back to school her already being a married woman. The new Mrs. Król returned to school for her Eighth year only schedule, alongside her husband. She plans to continue all the way through in the similar to her brother, without the two unexpected children along the way. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Witty, Gregarious, Straightforward Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Jealous, Resentful, Obnoxious Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Bella was raised in between two brothers, one younger and one older. The family is Portuguese, but the kids are fairly Americanized. Bella still has a European sense of freedom. Like her ancestors she is lively very boisterous, and she can be wild and fun. She is also fiery and can get very jealous. She is very bossy and demanding, 'when it is not perfect, it is not right'. She is insightful, and precise, a perfectionist. Bella is not like Elder or Joaquim, she is very different from all her of her immediate family. Nossa princess is uma verdadeira Português. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) In a natural state her hair is very dark, rich, reddish-brown. Her eyes are green with speckles of hazel. She has very fair skin, and a piercing in her right nostril. She likes to wear modern robes, in her terms that means traditional wizarding robes altered by her mother, Sabina, or a trusted costureira. She has made her own clothing from time to time, but would rather blame mistakes on other people. Student or Graduate: Eleventh year Roleplayed by: Username Nymi (talk) Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 01:00, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved Category:Nymi